


Your True Self

by SideStepping



Series: Merlin's Secret [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Series 3/4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping/pseuds/SideStepping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When secrets are no longer secrets ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your True Self

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set between Series 3 and 4 of Merlin but I've left out Morgause. This fic is also posted on FF.net under the pen name megsimo - I am she! Please don't think I've stolen it!! ;) Enjoy ...

**Your True Self  
**

Arthur stopped as he saw Morgana. She looked so _hollow_ and dark, not the bright, fierce and bold young girl her used to know. She got up from where she was sat and as she advanced, Arthur tightened his grip on his sword. Immediately after he had done so he regretted it. Morgana had seen and a smile curled her lips. She knew he feared her.

"Is that anyway to treat your sister Arthur?" Morgana asked, the smile still on her lips.

Arthur coughed lightly, trying to speak. "You tried to kill me and my friends," he replied hoarsely.

"And what would you have done to me? What would Uther have done to me if he had found out?" Morgana spat back, her smile vanishing.

"I don't know what I would have done Morgana," Arthur replied, "but I swear I would never have let anyone hurt you."

Morgana turned away, a mocking smile on her face, "you really think it would be that simple?" she asked, "in a kingdom where my kind are executed, treated as vermin! No wonder I wanted to hide. I hate you and I hate Uther. Because even though you say you would protect me, what about the other sorcerers? The ones who have done nothing wrong, who have been executed because of Uther's hatred and guilt! No. It would never be so simple. I have learned that the world will never be so kind."

Arthur swallowed hard. He didn't know what to think about Morgana. She had tired to kill them, she had broken his … _their_ … father's heart and she felt no remorse. But he supposed she was lost, lost and alone. Oh what did he do wrong?

**~ ~ ~**

Merlin crept down the corridor and heard Morgana's voice from a chamber at the end. He hesitated, then heard Arthur's voice.

As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw the knights, lying unconscious on the ground. He ran to Lancelot's side and tried to waken him but couldn't. The other knights were just as unresponsive and as Merlin got to his feet he saw through a door way, Arthur and Morgana facing each other.

He approached the door, knowing what might happen. Morgana could give everything away. But he had to protect Arthur.

He stepped into the room.

**~ ~ ~**

Arthur turned as he heard the noise and was relieved to see Merlin standing in the doorway. Merlin however, wasn't looking at him, he was watching Morgana, almost fearfully.

"Merlin," she said, her face breaking into a cruel smile once again, "how kind of you to join us. And what a coincidence, considering what we've been talking about."

Arthur frowned, wondering what Morgana was talking about.

"Oh of course," Morgana laughed, "you don't know do you Arthur? Well Merlin, shall I tell him, or shall you?"

Merlin's hands were clenched into fists and he was shaking slightly.

"Merlin," Arthur asked confusedly, "what on earth is she talking about?"

Morgana laughed, high and joyously. He eyes flashed with magic and Lancelot and Gwaine came in from the corridor, their eyes glazed and distant. They each grabbed Merlin by the arm and held him where he stood. Arthur drew his sword. Morgana's eyes glowed with magic once more.

Merlin watched as a change came over Arthur. His eyes darkened but he shook his head, as if trying to fight the magic.

With shaking steps, he advanced towards Merlin.

"Arthur don't do this," Merlin said, realising what Morgana intended to happen. She had enchanted Arthur to kill him and he would have to use magic to prevent Arthur.

"I can't … I can't stop it Merlin," Arthur said in panic.

"Don't! Arthur!" Merlin was shouting and struggling against Lancelot and Gwaine's grasps. Arthur was raising his sword. Morgana was laughing.

In the next moment, as Arthur swung his sword downwards, Merlin had no choice. He eyes glowed with magic and Arthur, Lancelot and Gwaine were blasted away from him. Arthur landed heavily on the stone floor but was not unconscious. As he sat up he looked around confusedly and then his gaze settled on Merlin.

"Merlin?" he gasped.

**~ ~ ~**


End file.
